wariofandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley
Ashley (aka Magical Witch Ashleyscreenshot from DIY) is a young witch who lives alone in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She is often seen with Red. WarioWare Series ''WarioWare: Touched! Ashley was first shown in her mansion with Red, trying to finish a potion - And failing at it. Disappointed, she and Red take a walk outside, where he assures her that she'll get things right on the next try. Shortly after, Orbulon's Oinker crash-lands, and the alien comes running towards the two, bumping into Ashley and knocking her over. Ashley glares at him, scaring Orbulon into running off, apologizing as he does so. Concerned, Red asks Ashley if she's alright, to which she replies - "That alien is the missing ingredient!" Hearing this, Red chases after Orbulon, although the alien escapes him. Depressed, Red returns to Ashley, who accepts his apology and says that she'll just use him as a replacement ingredient. Micro-games In a micro-game, Ashley and Red are once again in Ashley's mansion (now called Ashley's house,) and are sitting on the floor. Ashley, using a magnifying glass, reads a page of a large spell book, giving a glance to Red, who magically turns into her magic wand. Grabbing the wand, Ashley stands before a potted sprout, sending a zap of magic. After the magic hits, the sprout turns into a small flower, much to Ashley's annoyance. The large spell book floats above her, telling her that it might just be able to help. After the player finishes Ashley's micro-games, the book tells Ashley to try again. Using the spell once more, the sprout turns into a large Venus flytrap and bursts through the mansion's roof. Red (now turned back to normal) is terrified and hides behind Ashley's back - Ashley smiles at her successful result. WarioWare: Smooth Moves Ashley and Red are making the potion brewing. In the next scene, Ashley and Red are riding on a broom and landed on the moon. Red was afraid of heights but the moon saved him. in their dreams, Ashley woke up abruptly and saw the moon. Red was sleeping during the next scene. She also tells the audience to be silent so they won't wake him up. In "The Loquacious Spell Book", there are four candles as a lifeline. When a micro-game is completed, Abysmal will become excited and dance in joy. When a micro-game is uncompleted, Abysmal will become enraged with explosion-shaped eyes and steam coming out of its head and scream. Doing so might blow out one of the candles and poofs itself away. After the Micro-game Mix, Ashley spotted a plant with just 2 leaves. She struck lightning on the plant and it becomes a monster. Red comes back to his original form and falls down, worrying that the mansion will explode with rose stems all over the place. Down in the basement, Red shivers in fear, but Ashley smiles thinking it wasn't so bad. Ashley's Theme In ''WarioWare: Touched!, Ashley's level has her theme song as background music. This song is also in the WarioWare, Inc. stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and in the Gamer stage of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, although the lyrics were slightly changed. it was first listened in Mona's stage but only its first bit in the #4th spot Luna. WarioWare Touched! Version Group of Singers: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name, 'cause I am— Group: Ashley! She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. Ashley: You may be the ingredient I seek. Group: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. Ashley: You should be afraid of the great— Group: Ashley! She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Ashley: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig, this will make you big. Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit. Pantalones Giganticus! Oh no, not again… Group: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. Ashley: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest— Group: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you. Ashley: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Ashley: I'm a slave to my spell book, and yes, it's true: I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no, you're toast. Group: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause I am— Group: Ashley! Just remember this when you see her on the street. Ashley: I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. Super Smash Bros. Version Group of Singers: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name, 'cause It's— Group: Ashley! She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. Ashley: You might be the ingredient I seek. Group: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. Ashley: You'd better be afraid of the great— Group: Ashley! She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Ashley: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig, this will make you big. Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit. Pantalones giganticus! Oh no, not again! Group: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. Ashley: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest— Group: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you. Ashley: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Ashley: I'm a slave to my spells, and yes, it's true, well: I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no, you're toast. Group: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause It's— Group: Ashley! Just remember this when you see her on the street: Ashley: I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet! For some reason, "cruelest" was changed to "coolest", and a few lines were shortened, possibly so the song wouldn't be too long for looping. Although it's written that Ashley is singing in-between the Group lines, it isn't her original Voice Actor, and is instead sung by Emily McIntosh. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. The duo stars in a film named Magical Witch Ashley. It shows the pair looking off into the sky. If the player fails, Ashley turns to the screen wearing a mask, scaring Red. If the player passes a micro-game, some shooting stars are seen. This is shown to indeed be a film, as a bunch of ghosts with cameras show up when the player gets a Game Over. Ashley is also shown in a mask store that she owns whenever the player beats a boss micro-game; her expression depends on the number of masks, which is chosen randomly. If there are only a few masks, Ashley's expression may appear normal or disappointed. If there are a lot, Ashley smiles. Ashley's records are usually peaceful, romantic, or very cheerful, and are generally described as the kind the player wants to sing to. While this seems uncharacteristic for her, Ashley usually has a snide comment in the record's description. (For example, City Nights, a peppy city music-like song, has her comment "Cityscape at night? Big deal.") She is also a fan of Sekaiichi Asaruka's comics, due to their creepy tone. Her micro-game set is themed around food. Ashley, with Jimmy T., 9-Volt, Orbulon, and Mona, apparently left WarioWare, Inc. to work for Diamond Software in this game. Though the reason they switched companies is unknown, various residents of Diamond City consider possibilities in the D.I.Y. Forums feature of the game. One reason is that Diamond Software may actually pay them. Game & Wario During her game: 'Ashley', she is flipping through some old books when she comes across a picture of a evil tentacle monster, and Ashley imagines what it would be like to control the monster. With some help from Red, he changes into her signature wand and readies the spell. Just as she is about to cast it, a gust of wind turns the page at the last second and is teleported into the book, but instead of a tentacle-monster like she hoped, Ashley and Red are teleported to a wonderland of sugary sweets. This makes Red excited, but Ashley is disgusted by the sight of it and Red transforms into a broom to transport Ashley home. WarioWare Gold She is the second opponent of the Twist League, along with Red. Her game starts with her summoning a demon named Gahrumble, who states his hunger (with grunting noises). This causes Red to explain the reason for his hunger being the work of Hum Gree, who constantly eats yet is never satisfied. Ashley decides to go into Gahrumble's world to stop Hum Gree, which Red reluctantly agrees to doing by turning into a broom. Ashley succeeds and Hum Gree no longer craves all the food in the land. It ends with Red ready to eat. She is also part of the Potluck Gang in the Ultra League. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U/Ultimate'' Ashley appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as an assist trophy, a randomly selected character which aids the player who has called them into battle. When summoned she makes a smoke cloud in which makes players slow down and are easier to knock out, affecting everyone but the player who called her. The following is her description: "This young witch-in-training lives in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She's shy and quick to anger, but secretly she wants more friends. When she appears on the battlefield, she will summon a damaging zone of darkness around her. The zone causes a variety of effects, none of them good." with the new release of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, Ashley can appear as an assist trophy, and summons an area surrounding her causing any opponents inside to be slowed and damaged from previous releases. (If I'm wrong please fix this) Trivia *Ashley shares similarities to Sabrina, one of the gym leaders in the Pokėmon video game franchise. *In WarioWare D.I.Y, It is implied that Ashley is an actress. *If you speed up Ashley's theme, at one point it sounds like she is saying "I have granted kids to hell". (This has since been disproven as a mondegreen, as the actual lyrics when sped up are "Eye of grand this kit soo pan".) Gallery 'Artwork' 'Miscellaneous' AshleyHalloweenBadge.png AshleySplatoonBadge.png AshleyValentineBadge.png AshleyMarketBadge.png 'Screenshots' Ashley_SSB4.jpg| Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Ashley(SSB4)1.png Ashley(SSB4)2.png Ashley(SSB4)3.png Ashley(SSB4)4.png AshleyRed(G&W).png| Game & Wario (credits) SummonTheCourage(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (Summon the Courage) SummonTheCourage(WWG)1.png Potluck Gang.png| WarioWare Gold (Potluck Gang) Ashley(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix TheBestShot(WWG)1.png| WarioWare Gold (The Best Shot) TheBestShot(WWG)0.png| WarioWare Gold (The Best Shot) Ashley(SSBU).jpg| Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (cameo) TapTrial(RHM).png| Rhythm Heaven Megamix (Tap Trial) References de:Ashley Category:Characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Females Category:Twisted League Category:Class A articles Category:Villains Category:Heroes